Patients with NIDDM requiring insulin therapy for at least five years will be contrasted with matched NIDDM not requiring insulin and nondiabetic controls. Neuroendocrine, symptomatic and cognitive responses to stepped hypoglycemia will be measured before and after afternoon hypoglycemia.